All Mixed Up
by chained wing-ed one
Summary: Jumbled ficlets, crossing ages, causing harm. Opening minds to the wonder of the World's Greatest Detective. Do we believe? Or is he imaginary? Rated T for...my language in the ANs. Please enjoy. Review if you wish. Written while listening to AMU by 311
1. Stranger Inside

Standing before the mirror, I barely recognize myself. In a suit and tie. I can't believe this is what I need to do to get on with my life. Life.... I never truly got to live a life. Not one that was planned for me.

Or perhaps this was always planned out. I've seen different dimensions...the same thing always happens. They always die before me. Not always the same way, but it's inevitable.

I feel like a stranger inside my own body out there in the sun. Most days I cannot wait for the night, where I am truly myself. Inevitable.... I am the dark knight of Gotham...it's who I am supposed to be. But to be me, I must suffer being the stranger inside.

-+-  
_Batman created by Bob Kane. Characters (c) DC Comics.  
Stranger Inside by Shinedown off album Leave A Whisper.  
This isn't my original idea either. That belongs to Supaslim.  
The rules are: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. 4. Do at least ten of these, then post them.  
I'll let you guys know if I broke the rules to finish any of these._

_I think this song fits Batman/Bruce very well. Batman is who he really is, so I bet he does feel like a stranger in his own flesh out amongst the people of Gotham._

_Less than 3 -A.C. Harris-  
_


	2. The Fame

Walking down the streets, Bruce Wayne is recognized by all. He walks with his head held high, walking passed the homeless, dropping fifties in their beggars cups. He waves at almost everyone, not knowing who they are, but pauses when he sees his own likeness in a toy store.

Little stuffed Batman dolls stare back at him. The part that is Batman, wants to scream, it's not what he wanted to do when he puts the cowl on every night. Outside he grins and knows that this is what Gotham needs at the moment. A hero they can look up to, someone they can trust, besides most of the police force.

"Mommy! I want Batman for Christmas!"

"We can't, honey, I'm sorry, but I don't have the money." Bruce can see the child is ready to throw a fit. He jogs across the street to the woman and her son. Tapping her on the shoulder, he smiles at the utter look of surprise on her face. He shakes her hand, sliding two fifties into her fist and telling her to have a nice holiday.

Bruce moves on from the toy shop. "Fame…it's what they live for." The woman stares at Gotham's billionaire with hope and thanks.

"Even the famous have a good heart."

-+-  
_Batman created by Bob Kane. Characters (c) DC Comics.  
The Fame by Lady Gaga off album The Fame.  
__This isn't my original idea either. That belongs to Supaslim.  
The rules are: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. 4. Do at least ten of these, then post them.  
I'll let you guys know if I broke the rules to finish any of these._

_I understand if the song seems weird for Bruce, but the people of Gotham look at him as their golden boy, their claim to fame and they love rubbing it in other cities faces. But this was a side that I think the animated series touched on a bit more, he gives back to the city. Even if it doesn't help much. He still has a golden, good heart...even if he isn't a wholeheartedly good man. :)_

_Less than 3 -A.C. Harris-  
_


	3. A Beautiful Lie

"Bruce, sweetie, time for school." Martha gently shakes her young son awake. He mutters something about five more minutes. "In five more minutes you father will be gone for work. He wants to give you something. Now get up Bruce." She leaves his room.

Bruce slowly rises from his warm bed and glances around. Something feels different about today. He gets out of bed and walks to the large window and pulls back the curtains to let the early morning light. He feels it's warmth, basking in it, just remembering what it feels like before going to see his father.

He leaves his bedroom and walks down the stares to the mansions kitchen. His father and mother are inside talking in low voices. Bruce opens the door and confetti sprays in his face. Both his parents shout, "Happy Birthday, Bruce!" A large, colorful cake sits next to a mountain of various presents on the counter. He smiles and hugs his parents. He turns to see an older Alfred standing in the doorway, holding a small cake with a few candles atop it.

"Master Bruce?" his voice creeps in. Batman wakes in seated in front of his massive bat cave computer. Alfred is holding the same little cake from Bruce's dream. "Happy birthday. Pleasant dream, Sir?"

"A beautiful lie, Alfred. A beautiful lie."

-+-  
_Batman created by Bob Kane. Characters (c) DC Comics.  
A Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars off album A Beautiful Lie.  
__This isn't my original idea either. That belongs to Supaslim.  
The rules are: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. 4. Do at least ten of these, then post them.  
I'll let you guys know if I broke the rules to finish any of these._

_Another song I think this fits the vigilante very well. I imagine he has a dream like this almost every night. Wanting that life, more and more the older he gets. Just wanting to be with his parents. Listened to this song twice to get it this way.  
_

_Less than 3 -A.C. Harris-_


	4. Send the Pain Below

Hit after hit pounds into Batman's suited flesh. He winces at every hit from each villain, but he can't let it interfere. He needs to keep his mind focused on the battle instead of the pain. Batman sharpens his focus, rising above the pain, sending it deep into himself; to be dealt with later. Each hit gets sent into the well below his higher conscious. A perfect pause in hits allows Batman to retaliate. He ignores his broken ribs, his aching muscles, even his slightly blurred vision. The pain from each hit he delivers gets pushed into the same well below. It will all be sorted out, but right now, Batman needs to finish his job here.

-+-  
_Batman created by Bob Kane. Characters (c) DC Comics.  
Send the Pain Below by Chevelle off album Wonder What's Next.  
__This isn't my original idea either. That belongs to Supaslim.  
The rules are: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. 4. Do at least ten of these, then post them.  
I'll let you guys know if I broke the rules to finish any of these._

_Something like this was touched on in Batman: Gotham Knight. He probably implores this move often, he does take his fair share of hits in a fight. But at least he's better than Superman, down in one hit...the pussy. Batman rules!  
_

_Less than 3 -A.C. Harris-_


	5. Dance with the Devil

Wild cackling filled the auditorium. He couldn't stop himself. The Joker whimsically danced about the stage before hundreds of dead, horrified smiles, the spot lighting his bright purple suit. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am you Master of Ceremonies for this eveni…. The hell?" The spot fell and house lights came up. Batman stood near the lighting booth.

"Show's canceled, Joker. Time to dance in Arkham again." Batman ran down the center aisle straight for the stage. Joker pulled a small pistol from his pants and began firing at the running vigilante. Batman expertly dodged every bullet, each catching his cape. He jumped onto the stage, taking Joker out at the knees. Both regained their feet in a matter of seconds. An old western standoff began. Neither opponent moving, trying to gage the other. Both reached stalemate and flew at each other. The fight was a flurry of black and purple.

Batman's cape swam through the air in great sweeping motions, concealing his fists and his feet. The Joker jumped this way and that, not dodging every move as Batman was. One last sweep of his cape and Joker crumpled to the ground again, "No fair, bat…devil," he said before going unconscious.

-+-  
_Batman created by Bob Kane. Characters (c) DC Comics.  
Dance With the Devil by Breaking Benjamin off album Phobia.  
__This isn't my original idea either. That belongs to Supaslim.  
The rules are: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. 4. Do at least ten of these, then post them.  
I'll let you guys know if I broke the rules to finish any of these._

_I bet each one calls the other a devil. But I felt this song suited Batman and Joker very well. They have this on going song and dance, two sides of the same coin, forever spinning 'til one or both are dead. Totally broke the rules, restarted the song like three times and completed it in two.  
_

_Less than 3 -A.C. Harris-_


	6. Welcome Home

The batmobile rumbled along the dirt road. Batman thought his night over. An argument with Nightwing over "jurisdiction", arresting Harley and Ivy, putting several thugs back on track with a good life after making them piss themselves. A smirk crossed Batman's lips. It was always fun to see the reaction normal thugs had to him. He had also been told by Superman that he'd done enough for Gotham and; for his small part, the world and that he should hang up the cape and cowl.

He knew he'd done his part, but in his mind, he still hadn't atoned for the two deaths he could never prevent. The batmobile pulled into the cave and slowly rumbled to a dead silence. He jumped out and was greeted by silence of bats and Alfred.

"Rough night, Sir?" Alfred had a glass of water ready and waiting.

Batman shrugged, "Nothing that coming home couldn't cure."

-+-  
_Batman created by Bob Kane. Characters (c) DC Comics.  
Welcome Home by Coheed & Cambria off album Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Volume 1: From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness.  
__This isn't my original idea either. That belongs to Supaslim.  
The rules are: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. 4. Do at least ten of these, then post them.  
I'll let you guys know if I broke the rules to finish any of these._

_Just an interpretation of a rough night and coming home. Lingered slightly after the song. Just to finish the last line.  
_

_3 -A.C. Harris-_


	7. Carry on my Wayward Son

"Need a pick-up, Alfred. Gotham Cemetery, hurry."

"Immediately, Sir." Batman fell to his knees, blood staining the pristine white snow on the ground. He raised his head to the still falling snow, when he was still like now, he could just remember the sweetness of not being Batman.

Bruce rose to his feet, stumbling into random gravestones, leaving a blood trail behind him. Leaning against a tall grave marker, Bruce pulled his left hand away from his gut to see his own blood covering his glove. The robber had gotten lucky with his knife, but was flattened out by Batman just like always.

Bruce raised his head a little and saw the Wayne headstone before him. Bruce took the last few, stumbling steps towards the marker for his parents. He crumpled against the large granite stone and slid into a seated position, blood covering the name of his father. Bruce's breath came in, slow and controlled. He was doing everything he could not to pass out before Alfred arrived.

Bruce gazed up at the names of his parents and almost wanted to be with them. He laid his head against the granite as his blood became pink in the snow. Bruce's mind flash over different points in his life. The first being the night his parents died. He remembered hearing unkind words from one officer and retaliation from another. Jim Gordon had defended that, yes he will live on, but it would be impossible to move away from this sort of tragedy. That money wouldn't help him find a path after loosing his family.

Bruce's eyes slowly closed as a car pulled up just beyond his parents grave. Alfred came around the granite marker and gazed upon a bloodied Batman. He lifted Bruce's chin, to check his pulse.

"Master Bruce? Please young man," Alfred shook Bruce's shoulder gently and the vigilante's eyes opened slightly. "Come on son, time to get you stitched up." Alfred carried Bruce to the car, making sure not to tear his wound. "Why do we fall down, Sir?" Bruce grinned.

"To learn to pick ourselves up."

"So you can carry on protecting this city, Sir."

-+-  
_Batman created by Bob Kane. Characters (c) DC Comics.  
Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas, I don't know what album it's from.  
__This isn't my original idea either. That belongs to Supaslim.  
The rules are: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. 4. Do at least ten of these, then post them.  
I'll let you guys know if I broke the rules to finish any of these._

_I really wanted to do this song! You have now idea. Bruce is a lost son, very wayward, even though he has a path he follows. I think the lyrics and song fit him perfectly. TOTALLY CHEATED ON THIS ONE! I had too. There wasn't anyway I was gonna get this ficlet the way I wanted in just one listen. I listened to the song like three times to get it like this._

_Less than 3 -A.C. Harris-_


	8. Desolation Row

Batman watched the rapists, muggers, and homeless swarm the street as the sun fell beneath the horizon and the nights lights came on. Too many for one street, too many for one city, too many for him to take care of. No matter how many he put in shelters or behind bars…they all came back or two more popped up to replace them. He watch from on high as they took their drugs and harassed each other. He watched them scream and curse. Nothing could every help this street. Not after it took the best people Gotham had to offer from it.

-+-  
_Batman created by Bob Kane. Characters (c) DC Comics.  
Desolation Row by My Chemical Romance off the Watchmen soundtrack.  
__This isn't my original idea either. That belongs to Supaslim.  
The rules are: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. 4. Do at least ten of these, then post them.  
I'll let you guys know if I broke the rules to finish any of these._

_I picked this song for one reason. It absolutely describes Park Row, Crime Alley. I couldn't write about anything else with this song._

_Less than 3 -A.C. Harris-_


	9. Weathered

Bruce sat after being stitched up. He realized just how much he ached. How much he hurt. How tired he was. His blue eyes passed over his cave. The wonders that he had collected inside its safe, reinforced walls. His eyes slowly moved to looking over his own body. He was covered in scars, calluses. Hell he had a metal plate in his head. He'd been through so much. Sometimes he almost took Superman and the rest of the Justice League up on the offer to quit. He cast his eyes over his suit. How empty it looked without him. He walked over and held the Kevlar enforced fabric in his hands. It was weathered like him. It had changed as he had changed…as the city had changed. The city…was beyond hope now, but he reused to give in. No matter how old…how weathered he became. He would continue this job 'til it killed him.

-+-  
_Batman created by Bob Kane. Characters (c) DC Comics.  
Weathered by Creed off album Weathered.  
__This isn't my original idea either. That belongs to Supaslim.  
The rules are: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. 4. Do at least ten of these, then post them.  
I'll let you guys know if I broke the rules to finish any of these._

_Something touched on in HUSH and shown pretty well in Batman Beyond. This was another song I was hoping to do for these. Because he and his city have grown old together, getting more weathered by the day, aging on when crime only gets younger.  
_

_Less than 3 -A.C. Harris-_


	10. Bad Romance

Her whip cracked around his arm. She yanked, trying to bring Batman down, but the Bat yanked back, knocking Catwoman off balance. She just managed to catch herself as he tossed her whip aside.

"Enough of this, Selina. It's time to stop." Batman paused just shy of the Cat. Selina took several steps back. His voice was the most sincere she'd ever heard from him.

"What do you mean?"

"This cat and mouse game you and I have going. I'm tired…of it. Tired of chasing you. Just tired." For the first time Selina noticed how old he looked.

"You mean settle down? Have a family? Or just someone to love?" The cat crept closer, placing her arms about Batman's shoulders.

"No…just stop Selina. We're getting older and I have more important people to chase after than you. I can't keep coming after you and just have you walk out of prison the next day." Batman removed Selina's arms from his shoulders. She looked stunned, then laughed a little.

"So it's over between us?" Batman nodded and began to walk away. "Wait." She caught his shoulder, turning him to face her. She cupped his face, "One last thing to remember this bad romance by," she whispered, pressing her lips to his. He kissed her back, knowing it would be the last time they did so, as Batman and Catwoman. As Bruce and Selina.

-+-  
_Batman created by Bob Kane. Characters (c) DC Comics.  
Bad Romance by Lady Gaga off album The Fame Monster.  
__This isn't my original idea either. That belongs to Supaslim.  
The rules are: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. 4. Do at least ten of these, then post them.  
I'll let you guys know if I broke the rules to finish any of these._

_Another one I was hoping to do. I knew it was going to be between Selina and Bruce, but in hind sight, I could have done it between Mistah J and Harley.... I might do that if I get a few positive reviews on these. But I love this song and my interpretation of it and Bruce and Selina. I admit, I have made him seem and sound older throughout these ficlets, but the comics have been around for 70 years, Bruce is an old man. I think it's time he was portrayed as such. And I sorta broke the rules on this one. I was writing, then someone IMed me about halfway through and I started the song over again and continued writing it.  
_

_Less than 3 -A.C. Harris-_


End file.
